


In Which Isogai Meets Gakuhou Outside the School

by Fvvn



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets this unexpected man, in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Isogai Meets Gakuhou Outside the School

In Which Isogai Meets Gakuhou Outside the School

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yusei Matsui

Rating T

Highly out of character, I warn you

.

.

.

.

.

He meets this unexpected man, in an unexpected place. Even he needs to stop pedaling his bike (not really ‘his’. He borrowed Maehara’s, of course) then, stepped aside, not too far from the target of the observation. A man—refined man, stood in the front of a small yet colorful flower shop that took place on the other side of road. Their distance is only three meters apart by so called imaginary red thread.

who knows what Isogai thought at that moment. But maybe because of this, because of a week ago when this refined yet old man challenged Korosensei like a final boss, and then lost in a bitter way—to the point that he started to become a saint on the _manga_ —Isogai could not lie if he did not feel any reluctant or awkwardness anymore. In fact, he started to respect Gakuhou troughtoutly. And which is why, he confidently greeted this man like a cheerful fan meets his idol.

"Mr. Board chairman!"

A soft voice—as soft as ironed silk dress—called. And he, who-must-not-be-named turned around, fabolously whilst applied bussiness smile because he is a pro gentleman. He parted his bang even if it already parted. Other hand holds a bouquet of mix flowers. Face splashed by the sun light, gave him a vibes of a charismatic prince on girls comic. What a inevitable hurt thing to see in the morning. Isogai sure is a strong kid. Strong enough not to giving any fuc—react, yet he still greeted him like it is nothing.

"Mr. Board chairman!"

“Yes?”

A deep voice, answered. By answering just ‘yes’, it feels like he did not remembered his partner name and just playing safe. But Isogai is such an angel and it did not bothered him anyway.

“Good morning, sir!”

the kid straighten up his back, eyes bright like a constellation of stars. But the old man focused more on the clothes worn by Isogai. Kunugigaoka summer uniform—without blazer.

“Where is your bag?” Mr.good guy losing his focus, already, “You skipped your school, today?”

What a scary first impression. Isogai did not like to be the only one who is getting caught here.

“But, Asano- _san_ is also the same?” he shots back, doesn’t matter if it’s not good enough, “—instead of doing your duty as a board chairman, you bought a bouquet of lily, marigold and tulips, sir?”  

“You should know that a board chairman doesn’t have an obligation to come to the school everyday like you, students. Especially on this beautiful Saturday—”

“…”

“…”

“…oh wait.”

Both said the same thing, at the same time.

They simply just forgot that today is a holiday, and had just realized it, now.

The older man raised one of his eyebrow because of another thing that instantly bothers him.

“So what makes you wore the school uniform then?”

Isogai felt so antsy by the time his eyes met the holy cement—I mean centipede man, Asano Gakuhou. He didn’t really know if he should awkwardly told the truth or lied as best as he could.

“Uh, actually—I run out of my clothes, sir.” A sheepish smile, occurred. An index finger scratch his own soft cheeck.  Isogai choose to told the truth.

Of course, he wore his uniform just because the other clothes are still washed, and he didn’t have any spare (except this uniform). Even if he could lend one of his brother’s, Isogai is just too kind to ask and prefer not to ask for help if he still have something to put on.

So yeah, his clothes are limited. Only four sets—school uniform, training suit, work suit, and the casual one. He has many underwears, though it’s not really nice to go out in a broad daylight with just a plain (and cheap) white underwear. But it’s not like Isogai embarrassed either. He just really have a good moral. If wandering around with underwear is not considered as a crime, then Isogai is probably would do it because he is a simple guy that did not really bother on what is on people’s mind.

But his extreme limited clothes doesn’t meant that he is a stingy person. Just, the kind of _overly_ good big brother that (maybe) you dreamed of. He did have a standpoint, that food is his most priority. Like, it’s better to walked around for 7 blocks to get rice from the supermarket rather than walking around 3 blocks to buy a piece of cloth. Since he lived in poverty, Isogai is always thought of his family’s needs, especially food, whenever he gets one or two cent from his own sweats. He did not have times to thought about himself.

Gakuhou should know this coming but too bad, he is wealthy as fuck and his wealth is just makes him (kinda) dense.

“What do you mean by ‘run out’? Your clothes are all burned by fire?”

No wonder if he called as denser than population in China.

“No it’s—I mean, my clothes is okay but I can’t wear them today.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh.” Isogai never felt so desperate throughout his entire life, “It’s—uh,”

“…”

“...”

he averted his eyes from Gakuhou, looking on the ground whilst playing his hand on his cloth, keeping his silent (and confusion to explain it in a good way) but thank God this old yet gorgeous man stopped to ask him for more details.

“Very well.  I understand.”

By ‘understand’ Isogai doubted (fully doubted) if his Chairman is actually understand or just understand that he should shut up. But Isogai refused to make it worse by one-sidedly pushed himself to explain things that probably will offended Gakuhou.

But before he opened his mouth, Gakuhou already did something that quickly changed the kid’s eyes. A fine black leather wallet is out from Gakuhou’s pocket, and he took a lot of money from the inside and gave it to Isogai.

He swore to the God of rice. It’s thicker than his paycheck envelope, every month.

“Sir, this is—“

“Take it. It’s yours.” He shoved the money into Isogai’s hand. And squeezed the hand tights so Isogai could not refused his offer.

“But, sir, I don’t think that I should take it—“

No matter how thick the money he gets, it’s (still) feels so wrong to have it easily without shedding any sweats. Isogai is a good kid who’s having a hard life so he knew that there is no such thing as easy money without miracle or (probably) committed crimes.

“I’m insist.”

Except if this old man existence is his miracle.

“Sir.”

“I’m not trying to offend you or anything. And it’s nothing compared to the amount of money that I usually gave to my son as his tip. Really.”

“Tip? You mean, his pocket money?”

“No. His pocket money is different from his tip.”

A moment of silent for Isogai who had no idea about what the hell is this old man talked about. A tip? A tip for what? He is having a hard time to figured whether if it is impolite to ask for the further information or not but, before he found an answer, Gakuhou already added, “My Son is in charged of opening the house gate whenever I’m home.”

“So—uh,“ Isogai still trying to rearranged his words, “Instead of hiring a housekeeper, you asked for your son to do that?”

“I did have housekeepers,” a faint smile still applied, “I just love to ordered him around. It’s fun.”

Now Isogai did not know if this Chairman should be called as a playful or bad father.

“Ordered him around while paid him bucks is even funnier.”

Or simply sadistic man.

“Now, you don’t have to worry about the money. So take it.”

Really, there are so many mean things tucked in his words, but actually he never intended to bragged about it at all. He only wanted to pointed facts. If he seriously, intentionally bragged about his life, then maybe people will be saltier than they already had.

“But your story really have nothing to makes me deserved your money, sir.”

“That is not true.” Isogai startled when a big palm of hand landed on one of his shoulder, “You are the same age as my son. I considered you—all student in my school as my own child. So I’ll treat you all the same, of course.”

It’s pretty ironic when the old man himself did not really considered his own child as a child.

“Even a class E student? Like me?”

A small smile from the older one. His hand crawled from Isogai’s shoulder to his neck, and brushed along the line until he reached the head. He patted him—whose as cute as puppy.

“Yes. Even a class E student like Yuuma Isogai, included,” red cheeks roses when his name is called and resonated, “The one who picked all of the leftover food after _baotaoshi_ , I remember you quite well.”

Isogai lost all the red color in his face and went pale faster than formula one.

“So, you know it?”

“Know what? Your hobby to picked up leftover foods?”

He is getting embarrassed by that accusation (even though it is true), “Know my name, I mean!”

The old man grinned, “Of course, Isogai- _kun_. I could remember all of my student names, well. Everything is stored nicely in here,” he pointed on his head. Oh. So Isogai did not as special as he though?

“Ahem, sir,” another voice cracked behind Isogai’s back, “Sorry to interrupt but, the bouquet—did you really want to buy it or no?” The old man looking back to the florist. Expression changed from a nice father into poker player. Even Isogai turned his back and started to pay attention. The old man reached his wallet and took out a debit card.

“SIR.” The florist widen his eyes, “I don’t think you can pay with your card. Do you have any cash?”

Then Gakuhou took out his ring (another one beside his wedding ring), and give it to the florist, “Will this make it?”

“Hollyshit!” the florist trembled in fear, looking at how blue and big is the sapphire on it, “Are you nuts?! It’s too expensive! Way too expensive, sir! Even it’s worthier than my life!“

“Now, now, don’t be too modest. It’s okay.” Gakuhou brush it off, lightly. Life sure is easy for a richass huh? Even his standard of everything is in a nutshell.

“Excuse me, sir,” Isogai raised his hand in the middle, getting full attention of both florist and Gakuhou, “I think it’s better to pay him with this money, instead of giving it to me.”

Gakuhou stood quiet for a moment. So Isogai kept declining his offer till the end, huh?

“Okay.”

but the old man still took the money and pay the florist with it. Isogai exhaled in relieved when the ring is getting back into chairman’s hand. Seriously, people need to treasured their things, carefully, “As a change, can you give this kid another bouquet of white roses or something suited?”

Isogai raised his eyebrow when Gakuhou suddenly pointed at him, “Mr. Board chairman—but why roses?”

“You don’t like it? The roses?” the oldman questioned him back.

“I can’t eat roses, can I?”

Gakuhou chuckled, when he heard his honest thought. Normally he laughed because he needs to pleased the other party. But today, he laughed at Isogai, genuinely. Not a bad laugh, actually. In fact, Isogai is charmed by it. The most cunning but also beautiful man, is now flashed his teeth while wiped his tears of laugh. It’s the first time for Isogai to saw this rare sight of his relaxed expression. Usually, the board chairman always had this face that looks like he want to eat someone, alive.

“Alright then. We could have lunch together, now, so you won’t protest again.”

A large palm patted Isogai, gently.

The kid was not able to reply on words. All he did was only stared at Gakuhou who already led Isogai to get into his car. He did not know that the old man actually did not put back his ring into his finger. He grip it on his hand, planned to give it to someone, later.

Or probably, he will buy another one that would fitted _this_ person’s ring finger, rather than gave the loose one?

“By the way Yuuma- _kun_ , what kind of ring do you like?”

“Huh?”  

Meanwhile Maehara’s bike still parked on the side of road. No one remembered to picked it up.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I know It’s crappy but I can’t help to write this fic because of kakkoikomi card of Asano Gakuhou and Isogai LOL. What a clean edit. At first, I though it’s real wwwww. Isogai looks so cute in that card and I think he’ll make a good wife in the future <3


End file.
